Raising Through Shadows & Light
by Ancient Shadow Dragon-Wolf
Summary: Harry is eight years old. He is abused by the Dursely's. One of Rakknar's wolves finds him. The yami & hikari get to know him, and decide to raise him. Let's see how this goes. What will happen when the dark forces of Voldermort rise up?
1. CHAPTER ONE: A SHADOW FINDS HARRY

**A/N: Alright, this is something new for me to write. I haven't done one of these crossovers before. Though I think this will be interesting. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh and their characters.**

**We do own our OC's though.**

**My OC's are Night, Rakknar, Ash, Katon, and Kain.**

**Spirit's OC's are Temara, Akane, Terra, Cleo, and Spirit.**

**Raising Through Shadows & Light **

**CHAPTER ONE: A SHADOW FINDS HARRY **

There was a group of humans which was a family called the Dursely's. They had to take in a boy named Harry Potter when he was left on their doorstep one fateful night. Harry's parents had been killed by a dark wizard. That wizard's name is not to be mentioned. Some say the mere name is some sort of curse.

The Dursely's had put up with Harry for a few years. They treated him more like a slave than a part of the family. They looked down upon him. They didn't see him as someone they considered a point to raise. They treated him like dirt.

Harry hated them. He didn't want to be there anymore. He wasn't sure how he could escape knowing that the Dursely's would probably either catch him before he left or try to stop him from doing it.

Though one day, Mrs. Dursely had thought of just throwing him out onto the street. The other two members of the family agreed.

She took Harry out of where he had been. She had told him to get all of his stuff which wasn't much. When he had all of his things, she took him out of the front door of the house. Neither said anything to each other. She let him go. She went back into the house without saying farewell or anything to the boy.

Harry knew that now, he was truly alone. He had no one left in the world that was like family to him. The Dursely's weren't that sort of family he liked, but at least they took him in for a few years before throwing him out. He walked a little down the darkened street.

He wasn't sure where he was going. He just didn't want to stay in one place for too long. He had heard growls from the shadows. He was a little afraid. He wasn't sure where the sound was coming from. He tried to run, but something kept him where he was standing.

"W-Who's there?" Harry asked.

"Not who, what." A soft growl replied from the shadows.

"What are you?" Harry asked, trying not to tremble in fear.

"Oh, me?" The voice asked before stepping out of the shadows to stand in front of the boy.

"Yes.." The boy said.

Harry's form was a little emaciated. He had been fed very little when he had been with the Dursely's. He also had cuts and brusies all over his body.

The form sniffed the air around the boy. It seemed as though the dark shape were more of a creature than a man.

Harry stayed still. He still was unable to move.

The shadow seemed to notice the shape the boy was in. He was a little concerned. He thought it might be best if he brought him back to where his Alpha was.

Harry was feeling close to fainting. He felt light headed. His vision was swimming in and out. After a few moments, he collapsed on the ground. He was out cold.

The wolf rushed forward to catch Harry on his back before Harry could hit the hard gravel of the ground. He made sure Harry wouldn't fall off his back before racing back to where his Alpha was.

Rakknar looked over to notice one of the members of his pack returned. He had not been expecting this one back so quickly. He wondered what might have happened. He rose a brow upon seeing a boy upon the back of the wolf who padded forward.

"What happened?" The Shadow asked in his velvet smooth voice.

"I came across this boy in the street. He seemed lost and alone. Look at his condition and you'll understand what I mean." The shadow wolf replied to his Alpha's question.

Rakknar nodded. He looked over the boy's form. His eyes narrowed. A little bit of anger raised at seeing such a young boy in this condition. The Shadow could see the boy's bones clearly with how little muscle was on them. He set to work on healing the boy as he also noticed there were cuts and bruises all over the boy's skin.

"Tasu, go get the other yami and the hikari." He told the shadow wolf who had brought the boy to him.

The wolf nodded. He bounded off to get the others.

It took some time, but they were all finally there.

"What is it?" Akane asked.

"Tasu found this boy lost and alone in the streets. I healed him of his wounds, but the other part won't be able to heal until he wakes up." Rakknar explained to his mate.

"Is he out cold?" Malik asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure when he will wake up." Rakknar replied calmly.

Bakura looked down at the boy. He growled a little at seeing someone treat someone like this boy in such a bad way.

"Well, he'll have to sooner or later." Ash commented simply.

"True, sis. He may wake up in a little while. We will just have to wait." Rakknar replied as he made sure all of Harry's wounds were closed and the bruises had disappeared.

It took a while, but Harry finally woke up. He carefully sat up. He still felt a little lightheaded which made his moves careful in how fast he went. He looked around him. He was unsure and a little afraid at seeing strangers around him.

"W-Who are you?" Harry asked.

"There's no need to be afraid. We're friends. I'm Temara." The girl with the multi-colored eyes said.

Harry was a little uncertain, but he felt that what the girl had told him was honest. He wasn't sure about the others though.

"Can you tell us what happened to you?" Rakknar asked.

"Maybe….I don't know you though." Harry replied.

"Oh, I apologize for almost forgetting to introduce ourselves." Rakknar said with concern in his scarlet gaze. "I am Rakknar Shade."

"I'm Akane Silvermoon." The woman that stood by his side said.

"I am Malik Ishtar." The blonde egyptian told him.

"I am Katon Ishtar." The Weapons Mistress told him.

"I am Marik Ishtar." The blonde tomb keeper that stood near his yami told the boy.

"I'm Kain Ishtar." The sandy blonde haired girl said from beside Marik.

"I am Temara Silvermoon." The girl who had spoken before told Harry.

"I'm Ryou Bakura." The white haired boy said.

"I'm Yugi Moto." The multi-color haired boy said.

"I'm Terra Silvermoon." Temara's twin told him.

"And I'm Spirit." The last hikari said.

"I'm Bakura." The thief king said.

"I'm Atem." The Pharaoh told the boy.

"I'm Ash Shade." Rakknar's sister said.

"And I'm Cleo Necrophades." The spirit mage told him.

Harry looked to each when they had introduced themselves. He wasn't as afraid as he had been before.

"Now, can you tell us what happened to you?" Temara asked gently.

"I guess." Harry replied uncertainly.

"It's ok if you don't want to." Terra said.

"No, I should tell you." Harry said.

"Well, I should tell you who I am. I'm Harry Potter. I was treated badly from my aunt and uncle. They didn't feed me much and I was hurt. They threw me out into the streets a little while ago." The boy explained to them.

Bakura seethed at hearing this. He summoned one of his pets. He had summoned Man-Eater Bug. He let his pet off to where Harry's so called uncle and aunt were living. The thief smirked at knowing what would happen.

**A/N: Alright, there you go for the first chapter. I hope you guys liked this. The next chatper should be up soon. Until the next update, Ja Ne..**


	2. CHAPTER TWO: THE MEETING

**A/N: Welcome to chapter two. I hope you guys are excited for this as I am. It should be interesting what happens in this one. Well, I won't keep you from it for too long. Let's go to the chapter! **

**Raising Through Shadows & Light **

**CHAPTER TWO: THE MEETING **

Bakura's pet which was Man-Eater Bug scuttled around the ground towards its prey. It knew what the thief wanted it to do. It went to where the Dursely's house was. It crept in silently. The three inhabitants were unaware of its presence. It went into the home, finding its victims with ease. It devour them. Screams were heard from the house, but no one would be able to help them in time. It had done its task. With that done, the Man-Eater Bug returned to its master.

"So, you did the job I sent you out to do?" The King of Thieves asked.

"Yes, I have." The duel monster replied.

"That's good." The thief said as the monster vanished for now until the next time it would need to be summoned.

'_Well, at least that has been accomplished. Now, to see how the boy is doing.' _The thief thought as he walked over to where Harry lay.

Harry had been given a room when the group had shadow ported back to the base. He was now sleeping peacefully after having a good meal. It would still take time to regain the muscle he had lost. Harry shivered a little. He was starting to have a bad dream. He wanted to wake up so badly, but he found that he could not. He wasn't sure what had made it happen. It was hard to tell with these things.

Bakura stared down at the shivering boy. He knew that Harry was having a nightmare. He placed a hand on the boy's forehead. It lay upon the scar that the boy had. There was a pulse as Bakura used a little of his power to soothe the boy.

The thief then left Harry to rest. He went to where his mate was. He knew she would be waiting for him. He laid down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"What were you doing?" Night asked softly.

"Harry was having a bad dream. I just soothed him from it." Bakura replied simply.

"Oh, ok." Night said.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"A little." She replied.

"You should rest though. I have a feeling there are some people we will be meeting tomorrow." The thief told her before closing his eyes.

Night nodded in agreement. She closed her eyes, faling to sleep in her lover's arms.

**)))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((())))))))))))))(((((((((((((()))))))))))))( (((((((((**

In the morning, everyone woke up. They were gathered in the living room. Rakknar had found some clothing that Harry could use. He had given it to the boy before going to the living room where everyone else was.

After Harry dressed, he walked out to where everyone else was. He wore a dark long sleeved shirt with black pants. His feet were bare since he was in the house for now. He clung to the wall. He still felt a little weak. He was panting a little.

"Harry, are you alright?" Temara asked as she had noticed something was wrong.

"Just still a little weak, Temara." Harry replied as he regained his balance.

Temara gave him a concerned look. She was unsure of what else they could do for him, but she knew he would be alright sooner or later. It would just have to take time.

"Alright. Well, come to the living room when you're ready." She said as she went back to the others.

Harry merely nodded. He slid down until he was on the ground. His back was to the wall. He wrapped his legs around his knees which were pressed to his chest. He was panting hard now. It was hard for him to catch his breath. He was liked this for some time. He felt someoen's hand on top of his head. He looked up a little to notice it was Rakknar.

"You seemed distressed." The Shadow said calmly.

"I'm…alright.." Harry managed to say.

"No, you're not." Rakknar said firmly, slightly annoyed the boy lied about something that could be fixed.

Harry looked down. He wasn't sure what else to say. He felt something flowing into him. He felt stronger with it. He felt himself not as sick as before.

"What was that?" The boy asked in wonderment.

"It is my magic." Rakknar told him.

"What can it do?" Harry asked curiously.

"Many things, pup. I can teach you. We all shall teach you many things other magicians would know nothing about." Rakknar told him as he outstretched a hand to the boy.

Harry took it. He was pulled to his feet.

"Come, the others are waiting." The Shadow said before leading him to the room where the others were.

"Rakka, we have company." Akane said.

"Oh? Who might that be?" The Shadow inquired with a brow raised.

Harry sat down next to where the hikari were.

The eight hikari and yami tensed at this. They weren't sure who would want to come here. Not many people knew where this place was beside them. It concerned them to know outsiders knew of their base. They were worried that these people wished to harm Harry, but knew they would be able to easily protect him if that was the case.

There was a knock at the door.

Rakknar strolled over to the front door of the building. He sensed out to see if these petty magicians were here to cause harm or not. They seemed to have good intentions. He opened the door. His pack was nearby if he needed their assistance.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rakknar hissed at them.

There stood a lone figure. He seemed to be an old man by the looks of him.

"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore. May I come in?" The man asked.

"Not until you tell me what you want." Rakknar demanded.

"I am here on business concerning the welfare of Harry Potter." The man replied in a serious manner.

"Then come in, sir." Rakknar said with a curse of his lips in a half of a smile.

The man came into the house.

He went with Rakknar to where the others were.

"Who is this, Rakka?" Akane asked.

"Someone here to see Harry." Rakknar said with a little skepticism.

Harry was uncertain why someone would come to check on him. He looked up to see the man who had entered the house. He hid behind Ryou.

"Why are you here?" Bakura asked.

"To check on Harry's welfare. I noticed that his aunt, uncle, and cousin have been killed a while ago. I wanted to make sure Harry was alright." Dumbledore replied.

"He is safe with us." Malik said with a glare towards the man.

"He was fine with the Dursely's. I had trusted them to keep a watch on him. There were wards placed on that house for Harry's protection." Dumbledore said.

"Those wards were a pathetic excuse for magicians. We are safer than anything you could conjure. We are more powerful than you could ever be." Cleo retorted.

Dumbledore rose a brow at this. He wondered what the woman meant by that.

"He hasn't been harmed by us nor will he ever be. He was harmed in more ways with those…people." Rakknar said with the slight curl of his lips which was a snarl.

Dumbledore was taken aback by this. He had no idea this would happen. He looked over at Harry once again. He was shocked to see in what state the boy was in.

"I was able to heal his cuts and bruises. His emaciation cannot be fixed so easily. It will take longer to regain the muscle he has lost. You can still see his bones." Rakknar told him.

"I-I had no idea this would happen." The man stammered.  
"Did you? Didn't you know this before leaving a child with such abusive people?!" Rakknar growled as his anger rose.

The other yami were also growing in anger. They glared menacingly at the man.

"No, I didn't. If I did then he would not have been left there." Dumbledore replied.

"I don't think you would have." Bakura said bitterly.

"If you had known what had happened, would you have let it go on for such as long as this?" Katon asked with an accusing gaze.

Dumbledore merely shook his head. He was not sure what else he could say.

"I suggest you leave before things become….violent.." Ash hissed.

Dumbledore rose ot his feet. He quickly left. He knew that Harry was in safe hands with how protective those people were of him.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ryou asked gently after the man had left.

"Y-Yeah.." Harry replied uncertainly.

"That's good." Ryou said as he patted the boy's shoulder.

Harry relaxed. He knew he could trust them.

"Do you think we'll see that man again?" Atem asked.

"Perhaps, but I don't think we will anytime soon." Malik replied.

"What should we do now?" Terra asked the group.

"Well, I believe we should start Harry's training…" Rakknar replied.

**A/N: And that's where I'll end it. I hope you guys enjoyed this. The next chapter should be out soon. Until then, Ja Ne.. **


End file.
